Taki Tsunozaki
Taki Tsunozaki (角崎 瀧 Tsunozaki Taki) is an 88th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus and a previous 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. She is the owner and head chef of the Spanish restaurant, Taki Amarillo. Appearance Taki is a relatively short woman with a petite slender body. Her hair is tied into a ponytail by a ribbon and reaches just below her tailbone. Her most defining feature is her piercing eyes and permanent scowl. During the Autumn Election Semifinals, she wore a short buttoned blazer and a skirt. Personality Taki has an attitude towards most people, including her fellow judges, Sonoka Kikuchi and Hinako Inui due to their flightier personalities. When she heard about what Subaru did to Takumi's knife, she immediately developed a strong dislike for him and even said that she would lynch him among other things if he ever did that to her knife. Still, she has the capacity to show respect to others, but she is very selective. As of now, only Gin Dōjima and Fuyumi Mizuhara have earned her upmost respect. History Taki previously attended Tōtsuki as a part of the 88th generation and was among the few to graduate. During her time at Tōtsuki, Taki held the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. After graduating, Taki wasted no time and established her own restaurant Taki Amarillo in less than three years. Plot Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Semifinals Main Article: Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki Taki was invited to be a guest judge for the semifinal rounds of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. During the first match between Sōma Yukihira and Subaru Mimasaka, Taki had previously heard what had happened in Subaru's [[Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki|previous Shokugeki]]. She expressed extreme disgust regarding Subaru spitting on Takumi Aldini's Mezzaluna and said that she would have lynched him among other things for his insolence if he ever did that to her. She also had taken a look into Sōma's dossier and already preemptively deemed him doomed in the match given his humble background. Though Hinako Inui tried to convince her not to be so quick to judge, Taki ignored her and even insulted her age until she obeyed Fuyumi Mizuhara's request not to insult Hinako. During the match, she watched Subaru stay one step ahead of Sōma, even using Sōma's idea to use beef tail as the base of his stew. With his inclusion of his special smoked bacon for garnish, Taki already decided that Subaru was going to win. However, Sōma brought out his true secret weapon, a cooler of various beef parts and personally called out Taki. He told her that he will listen to her complaints after she had tried his dish as he proceeded to cook his beef parts, promising her and the judges that he will be taking them to the "Beef Amusement Park". --More to be added-- Cooking Style While Taki has not cooked in the series, however according to her profile, she is a Spanish cuisine expert and runs her own restaurant: Taki Amarillo. Clubs *Elite Ten Council - During her time in Tōtsuki, Taki managed to become the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Trivia *Taki means Waterfall. Tsunozaki means Small Corner Peninsula. * Amarillo means Yellow in Spanish. Navigation zh:角崎瀧 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Chef Category:Judge Category:Elite Ten Council